


Dancing

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Prompt:  Tina and Graves find themselves dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my sideblog [goldsteingraves](http://goldsteingraves.tumblr.com/).

Tina stepped into Graves’s office tentatively. Her boss lifted his head from his paperwork.

“Yes?”

“Is… Is everything alright?”

Graves sighed. He had been working on this case for the whole day and had emerged from his office only for coffee.

“Yes, Tina, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

He sighed again. He really didn’t have the strength to have an argument right now. Tina shot him a concerned look and came over, leaning against his desk.

“Percival…”

“Maybe I need a break.”

“And something to eat.”

Graves resisted the urge to sigh again.

“And to eat” he admitted, defeated.

Tina grinned, and left him to go buy him a hot dog and some fries. When she came back, Percival had summoned a gramophone playing jazz. He was sipping a glass of brandy on a chair he had transfigured into a divan. Seeing the hot dog, Graves chuckled and shook his head with fondness. Tina and her love of hot dogs. He ate with Tina resting her head on his laps, giving her a fry from time to time. They stayed like that, silent, listening to the jazz. It was in these moments that Graves felt all the love and adoration he had for Tina. His sweet Tina who never let him down. Even after Grindelwald.

Tina eventually stirred, stretching herself before getting back on her feet. She gave a playful grin to Percival before spinning slowly on herself, moving around to the pace of the music. She threw an expectant look at Percival, who rolled his eyes in mock irritation.

“Miss Goldstein” he tutted with a sly grin as he slowly circled the young woman, “What am I going to do with you?”

He grabbed her by the waist, making her laugh, before pulling her to his chest. She held his hand as she wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his neck. They danced slowly to the music like that, enjoying each other.

The paperwork went forgotten for the rest of the night.


End file.
